You Can Let Go
by lionandthelamb24
Summary: This story is basically a one shot story in Renesemee POV. She recalls her time with Edward.


**I do not own any of the characters of Twilight. This is just a simple AU and All Human fic about Nessie and Edward. **

**A/N: If you would like to listen to the song that this story goes to you can listen to it the link to it is on my profile! It's a really awesome song! I hope you like this one shot! I almost cried while writing it! **

**Renessmee POV **

_**Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street**_

My dad has always been there for me every step of the way. He was always very overprotective of me since I was his only little girl. He and Mom have taught me everything that I know. I love them so much and I don't know what I would do without them. I'll never forget the first time that my dad taught me how to ride my bike without the wheels on it. Mom, Grammy, and Aunt Ali stood from the porch and watched us as we practiced. It took me a couple of tries before I got it. I didn't want him to let go of me because I was scared that I would wreck.

"You can do this Nessie." My dad said with that smile.

"Don't let go of me Daddy I am to scared to do it yet." I said holding onto the handle bars really tight.

"I won't let you go of you. I will stand right beside you until you tell me you are ready to do it by yourself." he smiled at me before looking up at my mom.

I took a deep breath and we headed for the sidewalk while Mom, Grammy, and Aunt Ali watched from the porch.

**_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
(It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_**

Daddy and I went down the street a few times and finally I felt like I could do it with out him. I had to do this on my own without Daddy.

"Let go Daddy." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you sure Nessie?" Dad asked just be sure.

"Yes Daddy let go." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

Daddy let go of me and off I went on my own. I went to the end of the sidewalk and came back to him. He had a big grin on his face and I could tell he was proud of me.

" I did it Daddy!" I said excited and then ran off my bike to give him a hug.

Dad picked me up in his big arms and I threw my arms around his neck hugging him very tight.

"I love you so much Daddy!" I said and then gave him a kiss.

"I knew you could do it baby." he said with a smile.

**_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear_**

It was now my wedding day. I was marrying the love of my life and once again Daddy would be by my side. I was so scared to do this but I knew I had to do it. Mom, Aunt Ali. And Aunt Rose told me all about their wedding and how they were scared too. They all told me I would get through it. I know that Daddy was just as scared as I was. I'm his little girl, his pride and joy. The music started up and I knew it was time for us to go. I put my arm in his, gave him a reassuring smile, and down the isle we went. Jacob was standing there looking so happy and waiting for me. I could feel Daddy's grip tighten on me and that's when I knew I had to speak up.

"We can do this Daddy." I whispered.

"I know baby." Dad said with a smile.

**_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
(It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_**

We got to the end of the alter and there I stood between my dad and the man I was marrying. I loved Jacob so much and I couldn't wait to become his wife. I knew this was hard on Daddy. I knew I had to reassure him.

"Daddy its time to let go. I am going to be OK." I said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Renesmee" he said and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you so much Daddy." I whispered as I was choked up.

**_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said_**

I got a phone call at about 6PM at night and it was Mama. I could tell that she had been crying. Daddy was very sick with cancer and wasn't doing good at all. Mama told me it was time and that he needed me to be there. I knew that I had to do this for Mama and for him. Jacob and I headed off to the hospital to meet Mama there. She had been crying and it was so hard seeing her like that. Aunt Ali, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper were all there and they had been crying too.

"Nessie its time to say good-bye." Aunt Ali said as she put her arm around me.

"I know Aunt Ali." I said with half a smile.

I walked into his hospital room and saw him laying there. It was so hard seeing him and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I never thought I would have to say good-bye to my Daddy. He's been my hero and my life. As I entered the room the nurse was standing there by his bed.

"He's been asking for you Nessie." the nurse said with a sad smile.

"He has?" I asked?

"Yes I think he's just waiting for you." she replied.

"OK." I said as I walked over to the bed.

**_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go_**

I walked over to the chair that was beside the bed and I sat down. Daddy opened his eyes and looked at me. I could just tell that he was ready. I took his hand into mine and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm here Daddy." I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you Nessie." he very quietly mumbled. "Look after your Mama for me."

"I love you too Daddy. I love you so much. This is all so scary but I know you are ready." I said as the tears came down my cheek. "I'll be OK Daddy. As hard as this is for me I will be OK. I have Mama, my aunts, my uncles, and Jacob to help me get through it. I love you so much."

"Be strong Renesmee" he mumbled.

Daddy shut his eyes, his breathing slowed down, and then the machine started beeping. I knew he was gone. I loved my Daddy so much and I missed him already. I went out to the waiting room as the tears flowed out of me. My aunts and Mama came over to comfort me. One thing is for sure I will always have beautiful memories of my daddy!

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!!**


End file.
